this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Moods/@comment-115.87.226.218-20160313155644
I have Pavle, Bruno and Katia at first. Palve robbed an old couple in Quiet House, and another night he broke into Shelled House to scavenge. While Bruno stays at the shelter and cooks food, sometimes he along with Katia craft the furniture or anything we lack. In the first 25 days, everything was fine, Pavle guarded the shelter while Bruno sleeps and Katia goes to the Central Square, trading for the component, bandages, food, wood and materials. In the Daytime, Bruno produce Moonshire and cook, and Pavle did the workshops. Until the 20th Day, Arica comes to stay with us. Then, the winter comes in the 22nd day, caused the places we often go for trading shut down due to the snow. So Palve went scavenge at the garage that night, he takes medicine with himself, attempting to exchange the med with the garage owner's son for some material or wood. Unfortunately, they considered that Pavle was an intruder, they became hostile and shot Pavle to death. Arica and Bruno felt sad, but Katia was depressed, wanting to revenge the man who shot Pavle to death 'He was killed like a dog', she said. However, Katia and didn't get to the garage and never did, I don't want to risk anyone's life anymore. In the next day, Marko came to stay with us. He was a good scavenger, also damn great person. He went to the hospital, robbing some med. However, It was bitterly cold that days. So Marko got sick, Arica fed him medicine but it wasn't help. Also, we ain't got enough material to upgrade the fireplaces. So in the 31st day, Marko froze to death. Bruno coundn't sleep because poor Marko sobbing all the night. Furthermore, Katia died in the next few days because of hypothermia. We, Arica and Bruno, did everything we can do to survive the harsh winter. It's the most depressed, the most difficult and the worst time for us. Arica was drunk almost every day. Bruno sobs sometimes, everything's getting worse and worse... In the 35th day, the winter's gone. We're glad it finally past in the next day, but The Breakout of Crime came after that instantly. Anton and Marin came to stay with us in the 36th and 41st day. So we start again, Bruno cooks food and makes bandages, Anton produces Moonshire for trading, Marin does workshops. In the night, 2 persons are on guard and Bruno sleep, while Marin or Arica goes to the central square to exchange things with the traders. Everything's much more better now, we play the guitar and some nights we had no need to go out for trading. We heard from the radio that the conflict we're stuck in is likely to be over. And that day finally come! The 45th day -- Ceasefire We, Arica, Anton, Bruno and Marin, survive the war. No matter which side will win this war, both side lost as much as each other. Lost their families, lost their loved ones, lost their moralities, lost their humanities. One thing that remain is just the horror of war. War never ends, it will keep repeating continually in your head, haunting in your mind until the end of your days. Rest in Peace, Pavle, Katia and Marko. Maybe...They're much more happier than the other survivors. At least, their war is REALLY over. Only the dead have seen the end of war.